Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition for a thick film, a method for producing a thick film resist pattern using the chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition for a thick film, a method for producing a substrate with a mold using the chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition for a thick film, and a method for producing a plated molded article using the substrate with a mold produced by the method.
Related Art
At present, photofabrication is the mainstream of precise and fine processing technologies. Photofabrication is the general name of a technology in which a photoresist composition is applied to an article surface to be processed to form a photoresist layer, the photoresist layer is patterned by a photolithography technique, and the patterned photoresist layer (resist pattern) is used as a mask to perform chemical etching, electrolytic etching, or electroforming mainly including electroplating, thereby producing various precise parts of a semiconductor package.
In recent years, high density packaging technologies have progressed in semiconductor packages along with downsizing of electronics devices, and the increase in package density has been developed on the basis of mounting multi-pin thin film in packages, miniaturizing of package size, two-dimensional packaging technologies in flip-tip systems or three-dimensional packaging technologies. In these types of high density packaging techniques, connecting terminals, including protruding electrodes (mounting terminals) such as bumps that protrude above the package, or metal posts or the like that connect rewiring extending from peripheral terminals on the wafer with the mounting terminals, are disposed on the surface of the substrate with high precision.
A photoresist composition is used for photofabrication described above, and as the photoresist composition, a chemically amplified photoresist composition including an acid generator is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H9-176112, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-52562). Upon irradiation (exposure) of the chemically amplified photoresist composition with radiation, an acid is produced from an acid generator, diffusion of the acid is promoted by heat treatment, an acid catalytic reaction occurs with respect to a base resin in the composition, and the alkali solubility of the composition is changed.
As the photoresist composition used for photofabrication described above, a photoresist composition for a thick film is exemplified (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-185986). The photoresist composition for a thick film is used, for example, for forming bumps or metal posts by plating. For example, a thick film photoresist layer having a film thickness of about 20 μm is formed on a support, the layer is exposed to light via a predetermined mask pattern, and developed, thereby forming a resist pattern from which the photoresist layer on an area where the bumps or metal posts are to be formed is selectively removed (peeled off). Then, a conductor such as copper is embedded into the area from which the layer is removed (a non-resist section) by plating, and then the bumps or metal posts can be formed by removing the surrounding resist pattern.